


Fanboy

by afalsehetero



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Kevin Price, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Instagram is a blessing, Kevin Price is a model, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poptarts is a good bro, ok?, the friend we all deserve, the original characters are just members of Connor's family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afalsehetero/pseuds/afalsehetero
Summary: ON WHAT THE KIDS CALL A HIATUSGrowing up gay in a conservative, Mormon household was never ideal. Connor's plan had always been the same: wait until he made it to New York and then come out. He’d make it through high school, survive his mission, and finish college all while in the closet. Then he’d come out once he was Broadway-bound, and he’d be one gay kid out of thousands.June 26 changed the plan.Instagram: thispriceisright just shared a post.Instagram: thispriceisright mentioned you in a comment.





	1. One

Connor knew he was breaking the rules then. But when wasn’t he lately? Right then, it was being awake after curfew- and on a school night too. It was having his phone in his room at night, it was the hand sliding under his covers into his boxers, it was lust.

Did it count as sinning if there was a quote from Nephi beforehand?

Connor was 18, and excluding being the same age as Kevin Price, was his total opposite.

Connor was a loner, in short. He had two friends, rarely used his social media, kept to himself at all costs and sinned. A lot.

Kevin Price was 18, yes, but he was popular. He flaunted his sexuality, he shared his body with over five million people and he looked gorgeous while doing it. Connor had no idea how modelling worked, but he assumed Kevin was snapped up the moment he started. Kevin Price was a dorky, handsome Mormon who ran #scripturesundays, who livestreamed pranks at 2am whenever his brother had a girl over, whose thick-framed glasses were always ever so slightly wonky in his selfies yet perfect (or just not worn) elsewhere.

Still, with over five million people following him, Connor was stuck with anonymity concerning Kevin Price. The boy would have no idea he existed, and he was content with that. Yes, lust was an awful sin, especially when it involved a boy, but he kept quiet. In fact, all the livestreams and #scripturesundays actually helped Connor to hide it.

 _And all thy children shall be taught of the Lord; and great shall be the peace of thy children._ 3 Nephi 22:13. He probably should've known it in the first place, but seeing it every time he went onto Kevin's profile really hammered it home for Connor.

His plan had always been the same: wait until he made it to New York and then come out. He’d make it through high school, survive his mission, and finish college all while in the closet. Then he’d come out once he was Broadway-bound, and he’d be one gay kid out of thousands.

June 26 changed the plan.

It was about a month into his summer vacation, and Connor had problems. Rebecca was on her mission, which led to two big problems.

Problem one: he now bore the brunt of his family’s teasing. He was the oldest one at home and now under scrutinising eyes. It was his mother placing a gentle hand on his arm when Bishop Carmichael started talking of homosexuality. It was how his brothers laughed and pretended to make out with themselves when he caught sight of a boy. It was his father, who paused the football game whenever Connor walked in and laughed to his buddies that ‘the boy’s too damn queer, I gotta pause the game when he comes in or he’ll stand there ogling their asses.’

Problem two: he wanted to come out. Only now, he wanted to tell Rebecca, while she was off in England having a wonderful time. The whole family wrote letters monthly, but his mom always checked them to make sure they weren’t being stupid- that was Isaac’s fault after he sent a letter comprising of complaints about their parents. So he couldn’t come out to her and only her, it’d have to be to his whole family.

**Instagram: thispriceisright just shared a post.**

**Instagram: thispriceisright mentioned you in a comment.**

His phone dinged when he was wedged in between Aaron and Isaac watching Cars 2. “Watching” meaning they were asleep and Connor was half-focusing. Carefully, he pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it.

Kevin Price had shared a post. Not unusual. But Kevin Price had tagged him in a post? This was a prank. So of course, Connor raced to open Instagram, eyes wide as he looked at the photo in question.

There were three people in the picture. A curly-haired boy on the left, Kevin in the middle, and a girl with flawless skin on the right. (He needed to ask her how she did it.) They were all pulling similar expressions: lips puckered up, eyes scrunched shut as the two others pretended to kiss Kevin’s cheek.

_I could make this a super emotional caption if I don’t watch out, so let me get this out of the way now: Best. Friends. Ever. (And sorry, guys- they’re taken by each other!) So. That photo is me somewhat kissing a guy and a girl. I say somewhat since they’re dating and I’m not gonna screw that up. But, it’s me kissing a guy and a girl. As in, I’m a 100% certified bi™ so now’s your chance, boys! (Kidding.) (Only sort of.) And I know there’ll be some of you waiting for a different perspective, because I haven’t exactly hidden the fact that I’m Mormon. I mean, I have a quote from Nephi in my bio. But we all get different interpretations from our scriptures, and I believe it’s about love. Here’s something I’d prefer to focus on: “Thus did Alma teach his people, that every man should love his neighbor as himself, that there should be no contention among them.” Isn’t that way better than any other hateful quote? So, I’m still gonna carry on as I was, and hopefully I’ve got support. Pride, hugs, and kisses- Kevin._

_Oh, and? I went through my followers list and sort of tagged all the boys I could before my fingers got tired. Just for emphasis. Love you, pretty boys. <3 _

Connor scrolled through the various comments with bated breath. The caption went into the first few comments, and then the tags. He was the second user tagged.

_He was the second user tagged._

Chris. He needed Chris. (And Jesus, but definitely Chris.)

* * *

 

**You: chris im gay, but thats not the most important thing here so get over it asap and be ready for like 7 years of gay best friend rants**

**Poptarts <3: why are you telling me this?**

**You: you're my best friend dummy**

**You: also im freaking out over a boy**

**Poptarts <3: no but why are you telling me you're gay**

**Poptarts <3: everyone knows**

**Poptarts <3: didn't you date that weird jewish kid in fifth grade??**

**You: everyone does NOT know shut up**

**You: his name was Steve and he wasn't weird, he was shy and it was cute**

**Poptarts <3: ok? im proud i guess but everyone so does know. why are you freaking out?**

**You: ok go on instagram and search @thispriceisright**

**You: it's not like a fan account of the show by the way, it's a boy our age who is SO attractive it's unfair**

**Poptarts <3: he make you feel some feelings down there??**

**You: im deleting you Chris, shut up**

**You: ok yes a little but thats not my point either, go to his recent and look who he tagged**

**Poptarts <3: dude**

**You: EXACTLY**

**Poptarts <3: dude thats so weird why would he do that**

**You: you're missing the point again oh my gosh**

**You: he KNOWS i exist. like. he knows that somewhere near Ogden, UT there's a kid called connor who sins bc of him**

**Poptarts <3: i dont want to know what you do bc of him**

**Poptarts <3: but like u should come out and see if he stalks ur profile and likes it or something if ur that obsessed**

**You: you know i cant do that**

**Poptarts <3: your family dont have instagram dummy**

**You: oh yeah**

**You: if i do it and get beat up when we go back to school im suing ur butt**

**Poptarts <3: my butt has no assets**

**You: you better like my post then i need support from the heteros**

* * *

 

Connor, having hidden himself away in his room to text Chris, threw his phone onto the bed with a sigh. How was he going to do this? Even if Kevin Price wouldn't see it, people from school would, and he didn't want to look awful.

After ransacking his closet (and considering using the closet itself for an awful joke) he still had nothing. Who knew how hard it was going to be? He had one more option, and he had to go with it.

Courtesy of his eight year old brothers, he now had some face paint, and crudely painted a rainbow flag onto the back of his hand. It faded into his skin and, by the time he was ready to take the photo, it was pastel. Connor didn't exactly mind, but he just wanted it to turn up in his photo.

Five minutes later, he’d spouted out a caption and had posted it before he could stop himself. Chris liked it first, and commented with the rainbow flag emoji. Then various pieces of food which shouldn’t have been used like that. Then #gaystagram. James Church wrote a heartfelt comment about how proud he was and how he wished he could like it again. They were his two friends, though, so Connor couldn’t get ahead of himself. He still had to wait for the reactions of the rest of his grade.

Funnily enough, the rest of Connor's day went down without a hitch. He washed the paint off, locked his phone, and lodged himself back on the couch between Isaac and Aaron, who had now moved onto Cars 3. His phone was silent, and he didn't know whether to be grateful or scared about it.

"Your boyfriend's textin' you, Con."

Looking away from the screen, Connor was met with Isaac scrolling through the notifications on his lock screen. He'd silenced the phone and had a hand over the speaker.

"You're eight, what do you know? Chris isn't my boyfriend just because there's a heart by his name. I love you and you're not my boyfriend." he rushed to snatch his phone back, wiping the stickiness off before looking through what had come up.

**Instagram: thispriceisright commented: "Wow, I love it!! This is incredible, I can't believe I forgot it was legalized three years ago today!! Much love Connor :)"**

**Instagram: poptartsthomas commented: "im back again because DUDE LOOK NOW"**

**Instagram: schraderinvader commented: "connor two things, one being that this is such a sweet post but two being WHY THE HECK HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKED IT YOU HAVE 39 FOLLOWERS"**

**Instagram: thispriceisright tagged you in a photo.**

**Instagram: thispriceisright and 2,292 others started following you.**

**Instagram: poptartsthomas, jameschurchiguess, thispriceisright, and 7, **384 others liked your photo.****

****Instagram: schraderinvader, jameschurchiguess, and 827,460 others commented on a post you're tagged in.** **

****Messages: Poptarts <3: CONNOR WHAT THE HECK  ** **

****Messages: Poptarts <3: HE SAW IT UR BOY SAW IT** **

****Messages: Poptarts <3: IM FOLLOWING HIM NOW AND HE REPOSTED IT AND TOLD HIS FOLLOWERS TO GIVE U SOME LOVE UR FAMOUS LOL** **

How could Heavenly Father do this to him? Connor groaned softly, rubbing a hand down his face and sighing. He was sinning by thinking these things, and here God was, making things a billion times harder. He was never going to survive his mission if he couldn't even survive being acknowledged by a cute boy miles away.

His phone dinged again. He was going to throw it away if this kept up.

**Instagram: thispriceisright sent you a message.**


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for the support + comments I've had so far!! I mean, 100+ reads already is WILD, and people?? are reading it?? I thought this was a ridiculous concept but hey ho i love you all

**Instagram: thispriceisright sent you a message.**

Connor had been staring at that notification in particular for maybe an hour or so. He’d replied to as many comments as he could with love heart emojis and thanks, and commented a huge emotional mess of a paragraph on the photo Kevin had reposted. But he hadn’t opened the message. The orange dot in the corner of his screen was glaring at him as he scrolled aimlessly, trying to distract himself.

**Poptarts <3: dude open his message what if he has a crush on u**

**You: he obviously doesn’t have a crush on me he’s just being nice but fINE**

As always, Chris was being an _incredibly_ helpful and supportive best friend

However, now he’d said that, Connor would have to open it. But he let his thumb hover above the button for a while longer, chewing on his lip. Was he really about to do this?

He was. Connor quickly tapped into his messages then onto the latest one he’d received.

* * *

 

**thispriceisright: Hi, Connor! Just wanted to say that I think the entire caption on that coming out post is super sweet. I mean, it was also hilarious. “Me? Mormon AND gay? It’s more likely than you think.” was my favorite bit, it made me howl, I swear. Also, sorry if reposting it was awkward or anything. There were a couple people commenting horrible things on your post so I reported them and stuff, and I didn’t want you to have to see them so I asked if people would comment nice things for you. Think it worked? :)**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: oh dear heavenly father**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: sorry that was weird**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: thank you?? sorry I’m a bit of a mess rn but YES it definitely worked thank you so much!!!**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: i have no words I’m really sorry I didn’t expect you to see it after you tagged me in that post but like that’s what sort of? inspired (?) me idk. I mean I texted my friend Chris Thomas in a gay crisis™ (he’s the Poptarts one, he just really likes them) and he told me to do it**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: actually, he said that everyone already knew so apparently im super oblivious?? anyways im being annoying ill stop now**

**thispriceisright: No, it’s ok!! It was interesting, I’m really amazed that I somehow contributed to that masterpiece. It was really artsy and stuff, I literally just got my friends to fake kiss me. But you already know that, that was dumb. You’re my age, right? Excited for your mission?**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: yep, im 18. i feel 8 sometimes though, its so weird that i’ve graduated and i’m 19 in like 7 months. January 21st. My sister’s on her mission now in england, so i wouldnt mind being sent there. You?**

**thispriceisright: Hey, you’re older than me! I turn 19 in 10 months and a couple days. May 1st, gonna get me a present?**

**thispriceisright: I’m totally kidding, oh my gosh, do not answer that.**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: i could if you wanted, but like, i’d be on my mission then plus i live in ogden so that’s probably ages away from wherever models live. where do models live?**

**thispriceisright: Connor, you’re kidding me now. I live in Salt Lake City, so we’re not even that far away from each other. It’s not like I live in Hollywood, jeez.**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: look man im not a model. im a ginger.**

**thispriceisright: Well, I didn’t know that! You have 0 selfies, you could be catfishing me right now. Maybe you’re 80 with the hand of an 18 year old.**

Connor’s heart was pounding in his ears as he sent the next message.

 

**ohlookitsconnorwow: dare u to skype me. username is the same as on here.**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: xoxo**

* * *

 

What the heck was he doing? He wasn’t meant to be flirting, he was meant to be getting some closure for his stupid crush. Then again, video calling said crush was a dream come true. Connor couldn’t bother Chris again today, not about the same boy, so he’d have to do it.

“Okay, I’m the oldest here, I’m in charge, be quiet please!” he yelled down the stairs, before rushing to tidy his bedroom. And by tidy his bedroom, Connor definitely meant that he’d only clear what his webcam would pick up. He forced a comb through his hair once- then messed his hair up by changing from a Billy Elliot shirt to a plain blue one. When he finally deemed himself acceptable, Connor sat down in front of his laptop, and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more, just in case.

When all hope was lost- _that_ was when Kevin called. And, not that he was desperate or anything, but Connor picked up straight away.

“XOXO? Aren’t hugs and kisses a little for-woah, oh my gosh, you really are ginger.”

Connor let out an incredibly unattractive snort as he felt his cheeks burn to the color of his hair. "Uh, yeah," he sighed a little, removing his hands from his face, "but I'm not 80! So...woo. Go me."

Kevin's laugh was something to watch. He leaned back in his chair, face red as the corners of his lips curled up and he threw his head backwards. Connor just looked on helplessly, mouth half-open like he was going to say something.

"Oh my gosh, Kevin, stop...oh my gosh." Connor had just used his name, like they were friends. Were they friends? There were so many stupid levels in between strangers and friends, and just because they were laughing and talking and teasing and quite possibly flirting, it didn't mean they were friends. "But, yeah! Hugs and kisses, I was being nice, I'm a nice guy, okay? Stop embarrassing me, this is blatant homophobia." if his face wasn't flushed before, it was definitely red now. But why? Connor didn't know whether it was his own rambling, or Kevin's teasing.

Kevin had regathered himself, and Connor was still a little slack-jawed just watching him. No wonder he was a model. There were attractive people who were attractive purely because of the symmetry of their faces, but this was different. Even just sat there, talking quietly with his phone in his right hand and the left under his chin, his puppy dog eyes smiling in unison with his lips, Kevin was something different. Not that Connor could ever say so, especially not now he’d come this far. All he wanted to do was hold the boy, tell him how beautiful he was, and maybe kiss him. Maybe. But nope, he’d have to sit there in shame knowing that he was talking to a boy who made him sin.

“Aw, I’d never embarrass you unless I wanted to see you blush. Come on, ye of little faith.”

“Oh, so you wanted to see me blush? Because I was definitely embarrassed.” Connor retorted quickly. He didn’t even know who was talking- that sort of confidence certainly didn’t come from him.

“Maybe I did. Should we stop flirting now?”

“So we were flirting...kidding! Okay, so. I’m Connor McKinley, hi. Looks Irish, name sounds Irish, but I’ve been stuck in Ogden for eighteen years. My lifelong dream is probably to meet Sutton Foster bec-”  
“Who?”

Connor had to stop himself before he said things he’d regret. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Thank goodness you’re not here because I could slap you right now. Sutton Foster? Broadway? She was in Shrek, you have to know Shrek. Only it was Shrek as a musical, not the movie. She was Fiona, and I sort of love her. A lot.” he finished with some sarcastic jazz hands.

“Okay, first of all: rude. Second of all, I don’t really know that stuff. I like Disney movies, and stuff, and for my mission, I want to go to Orlando.” Kevin’s chin slipped a little off of his hand, and he jolted upright from his daydream. Connor wished he had some way of turning back time and seeing that adorably surprised expression again.

“Orlando, Florida? Kevin, you could go anywhere in the world and you want to stay in America? My sister’s in England and she says it’s nice there, but I just want to go anywhere that’s…” Connor trailed off, “well, there’s no way to say it without sounding like a dork. I want to go somewhere I won’t get sunburned. That’s a serious concern, I use a ton of sunblock and I still end up with the worst sunburn ever.” he hid his face in his hands and laughed nervously. Why the heck was he just dumping his entire life story onto Kevin?

“Yes, Orlando, Florida! Did you think I meant Orlando Bloom?” Kevin rolled his eyes, teasing. “We went for my ninth birthday, and we went to Disney, and I met all the princesses as well as Peter Pan and Woody. So,” he stuck his tongue out and pulled a face, “there, Mr. McKinley.”

“It’s so unfair how you can pull a face like that and look like you’ve been airbrushed, yet I can do it and sort of just look like I’ve died.”

“Do it.”  
Connor didn’t realise what he meant at first. “Wait, do that face? No way, I’ll have a double chin.”

“I, Kevin Alexander Price, dare you, Connor middle name McKinley, to pull that face. And since I accepted the dare and Skyped you, you have to do it.” Kevin was sat there with his arms folded and a cocky, lopsided smirk across his face.

“I hate you. And it’s James.” Reluctantly, Connor copied the face to the best of his ability, then hid his face once more. He was blushing like a stupid fanboy...which, to be fair, he was.

“That, Connor James McKinley, was pretty dang adorable. Just so you know, I was filming that.”

“What?!” Connor’s eyes widened and he dropped the expression straight away. “Oh my gosh, no, don’t you dare put that anywhere or I might die.”

**Instagram: thispriceisright just shared a post.**

"I hate you."

"You have post notifications on for me?" Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Kinda gay."

"That's the point. And I do hate you." Connor groaned.

Even if he _did_ hate Kevin, Connor kept himself on the call until he fell asleep at 2am.

(And yep, Kevin took pictures.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION PLS ANSWER  
> would you prefer it if i stayed closer to canon and had them both end up in Uganda?  
> OR would it be better if Kevin went to Orlando and they met with the help of magic fic powers after?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support and 200+ reads!!! I’m super happy people like this
> 
> And the (not so big) reveal: I’m gonna send them to Uganda :))) I’ve planned a couple chapters so hopefully updates will be regular 
> 
> (Also this chapter was a pain in the butt to write so I indulged and wrote in some super gay best friend shit between Chris and Connor)

It had been just over a week since Connor and Kevin started talking, and Connor had already featured in the majority of Kevin’s posts since.

When he’d woken up after falling asleep on Skype?

There were two. The video of him pulling that face, and a couple of blurry screenshots of him asleep.  
_“Low quality photos of a high quality person. Wait until he sees this!”_

When he FaceTimed Kevin on the set (?) of a photo shoot just to see the ‘model experience’? Another set of awful screenshots appeared.  
_“I’m the screenshot king. He hates me.”_

When they started a Snapchat streak purely by accident, since Connor sent so many dumb selfies?  
About five of them appeared on Instagram.  
_“He’s actually adorable. Even if he insists he has five chins.”_

But today? Today took the prize for most unflattering photos. Once again, they’d been talking all day. They started on Skype, then moved to FaceTime when Connor had to go downstairs and eat, then just gave up and went to voice calling.

“Okay, wait, wait, look!” Connor grinned into the microphone as he opened the door. “Chris is here!” He pulled his phone from his sweater pocket and pressed the video icon once more, melting as Kevin appeared on screen.

Connor had very quickly come to learn that, a lot of the time, Kevin got the opportunity to keep the clothes he’d worn for shoots. Said clothes were always super flattering- nobody would want them if the person wearing them looked awful. Kevin was still in a league of his own. Since summer was now in full swing, some people (read: Connor) had to stay inside to avoid sunburn, while others went outside and tanned. Others had perfectly gelled hair with highlights that weren’t there a month or two ago thanks to the sun; they had baby pink polo shirts with all the buttons undone, leaving very little to the imagination; they had all of their angles and muscles glistening thanks to the heat.

Or maybe that was just Kevin.

“Is that him? Wow, you’re crushing so bad,” Chris teased, before turning to the camera with a more serious look, “Hi, Christopher Thomas, future brother-in-law.”

“Ignore him!” Connor blurted out, desperation evident in his voice as he glared at Chris. He’d been in the house for, what, a minute, and he was already stressing Connor out. “You’re...he’s not even my brother, so that was just dumb.” he trailed off, trying to subtly give Chris evil eyes without giving Kevin screenshot-worthy material. “He’s here because we have conspiracy theories that if we work super hard and work really well together during missionary training, they’ll make us brothers. So today, dear audience,” Connor ignored the snort from Chris, who was already halfway up the staircase, “we’re doing scripture stuff, woo…”

“Yeah, Kevin, you can totally help! We’ll probably get sidetracked or whatever anyways, so we need someone sensible to tell us what to do.” Chris beamed as he jumped onto Connor’s bed and lay there.

“I guess I can try and help?” Kevin sounded ever so slightly confused as he adjusted his glasses, and Connor just wanted to have him here in his bed to hold. (And yes, he could feel the blush spreading across his face. Kevin was killing him here.)

“Yes! I don’t know why I love this doofus.” Connor fell backwards onto his bed, lying across Chris’ legs and covering the boy’s face with his hand. “He’s a dummy. He always distract- oh my gosh, stop! That tickles.” he yanked his hand away from Chris’ mouth and wiped it onto his shorts. “In case you missed that, Chris was attempting to make out with the palm of my hand,” he directed his attention first to Kevin, who was watching with a grin, and then to Chris, “you know who wouldn’t try and make out with my hand? Kevin.”

Ignoring the muttering coming from Chris, Connor sat up and grabbed his older Book of Mormon, showing it off to the camera. It was slightly dogeared on a corner where he’d spilt some water years ago and never dried it out properly, and filled with pink highlighter and faintly smudged blue gel pen. “Oh! Before you get yourself in hysterics, I have another copy. Don’t cry.” he teased Kevin lightly, winking. “This is the copy I write in, I have a clean one. Now you’re coming with me to get snacks, screw Chris.”

“Yeah, you’d like to!” he heard Chris yell in the background, and once again ignored it. Yeah, Connor loved him but he loved him a little less when he was embarrassing him in front of Kevin Price. Even if they were pretty good friends now, there was always the point that Connor wasn’t a real life friend he could meet, or hang out with, or invite over for sleepovers, or stay up all night in the same bed together pressing closer and closer until…

“Contrary to popular belief, I would not nor will I ever want to. Do you like Poptarts, Kevin? I basically have a stockade here now.” Connor smiled warmly, propping his phone up with a bowl of fruit as he tugged a chair out. “Okay, don’t laugh.” he warned, carefully stepping up onto the chair. “Also, exciting news, I’m 5 foot 9 nine now.” Connor hopped back down from the chair, Poptarts box in hand and a proud grin on his face.

“I like a lot of things in that picture, Poptarts included. And congrats? But I’m still 6 foot 1.” Kevin raised an eyebrow challengingly, smile warm as the corner of his eyes crinkled up.

**Instagram: thispriceisright just shared a post.**

“Chris, tell Kevin I’m never talking to him again, please.” Connor dove onto his bed, wrapping an arm around Chris’ waist and pushing an unwrapped Poptart into his mouth.

“Kevin, honey, I’m so sorry you have to put up with him.”

Connor scoffed upon hearing that, pouting and really sticking his bottom lip out. “Chrissy, that hurt my feelings.” he huffed, wiping the sad look off of his face when he realised Kevin could see. “No screenshots!”

**Instagram: thispriceisright just shared a post.**

“I’m moving to Idah-” Connor’s indignant groaning was only silenced when Chris flung himself onto him melodramatically and kissed him. “Okay, I’m not moving to Idaho. Maybe just to Logan.” he laughed a little, lifting his phone up above his hand to find a...surprisingly stony-faced Kevin. “Everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, no, of course. You’ve just gotten distracted already, I mean, that takes talent! Seriously, I can tell why you said you needed someone to keep you in line.” Kevin flashed a grin once more, leading to Connor’s insides turning to jelly, a blush covering his face which he had hidden in Chris’ chest. The grin, of course, was dropped as soon as Connor couldn’t see Kevin’s face anymore- the latter clearly having forgotten that Chris could see it. “Um, yeah mom?! Okay, sorry, I’ve gotta go quickly, my mom yelled me. Bye.”

Connor sat upright quickly, fumbling with his phone to try and call Kevin back, only to find him ‘unavailable’ and that he was sorry, but he couldn’t talk right now. “Well, that was weird...we were trying to break our record, as well.” he sighed, frowning as much as he could with Chris pushing a Poptart towards his mouth.

“You have a record for how long you’ve spent on FaceTime?” Chris laughed incredulously, biting some of the pastry that was hanging out of Connor’s mouth. “How long is it?”

“I think our longest is, like, thirty hours or something. But then I fell asleep. He stayed awake for me, isn’t Kevin the best?”

“He is. Maybe we should start studying. You can text him after and see what was up, right?”

* * *

**You: hey are you ok?? sorta ditched me and Chris there :/**

**Kev!!!!: Yeah, sorry about that. Mom needed me.**

**You: you free to call again yet?**

**Kev!!!!: No.**

**You: oh**

**You: that’s ok!!! call me when you can?? being stuck with Chris and not you isnt my favorite thing tbh**

**Kev!!!!: Yeah, sure thing.**

**Kev!!!!: Is he still there?**

**You: yeah, but we read like five pages then gave up and now we’re watching Peter Pan**

**You: you could be Peter Pan tbh, you show 0 signs of ageing**

**You: Kevin Price by day, Peter Pan by night**

**Kev!!!!: Hey, Connor, can you just stop texting me?**

**Kev!!!!: Just for a little while, okay? I’ve really got to think about this.**

**You: oh**

**You: yeah, ok, sure. is everything really ok??**

**______________________________________________**

**You: hey it’s been like a day, what’s happening?**

**You: Kevin**

**You: Kevin come on, talk to me please**

**You: Kevin Alexander Price**

**______________________________________________**

**You: I miss you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO: I POSTED THIS ON MOBILE SO IF ANYTHING IS MESSED UP PLS LET ME KNOW


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I apologise for the heartache in advance. dysphoria is a hoe and my shark week is making my emotions wacky so i just wrote some angst. Apologies but I love all of you so much for reading. 
> 
> ALSO: MAJOR CW FOR HOMOPHOBIA AND ASSHOLES USING HOMOPHOBIC SLURS (you get the gist)

_“Hey, Connor. Just so you know, I’m definitely calling while you’re asleep so it goes to voicemail. Um. Sorry for ignoring you since like, July. I’ve been super busy. Wildly busy. Hugely busy. It’s been wild, I’ve had so much to do...I mean, it’s work and all and I love it, but it’s been non-stop. So, September 3rd. I guess two months of silence from me deserves an apology. A big ass one too, and yeah, I said that because that’s how big it should be. So, um. I know you had Chris there with you, so I’m glad you weren’t alone. I know you still have Chris, and I’m really ha— sorry. Voice crack. But I’m really happy for you guys. Um, I’m not gonna ask you to call me back or anything, since I know you won’t want to. So...well, I guess you can just text me? If we’re cool and stuff. I miss you too. A lot. Lots of love!”_

Kevin had left him that voicemail on September 3rd. Two freaking months of being ignored. Two months of seeing Kevin’s posts on his Instagram go back to normal: photos from magazine shoots and commercials with the occasional dorky and/or shirtless selfie. Two months of...of, well, what even was it? Nothing had ever happened between them, yet Connor couldn’t help but feel betrayed. His mom could not have needed Kevin for two months, so something was clearly up- and being ‘busy’ yet somehow able to post on Instagram? Yeah, right. Connor just wanted to know what was up, and Kevin wasn’t telling him that. So what did he do? Ignore him for three months, obviously.

December 3rd was the day he cracked. Christmas time was always awful in his family. They had all of his cousins from Boise around as well as his grandparents; they all loved to tease and make fun of how gay he was.

The plan went back to coming out in New York.

**You: are you busy?**

**Kev!!!!: No! No, definitely not!**

**Kev!!!!: What’s up? How have you been? Are you okay?**

**You: yeah im cool, all of my family are already here for Christmas and they’re just killing me**

**You: i sort of feel bad that I hate my cousins but there are like 10 of them running around, so I’m stuck with them plus Aaron and Isaac and apparently they already know** **I’m gay!1!1 and my aunts and uncles have joined in on teasing me**

**Kev!!!!: Oh wow. That sucks.**

**Kev!!!!: I’m gonna stop pretending everything’s fine now. I suck. I suck majorly. I’m an awful person and you deserve better than me. Chris is such a good person and I had** **no right to ignore you for so long. I’m sorry and I miss you.**

**You: I miss you too. a whole bunch. Ignoring you for three months to be petty probably wasn’t my finest hour tbh but i was mad. you know you can tell me if anything’s up**

**Kev!!!!: I know! You’re my best friend. I still haven’t worked out what it is yet. I’m a mess.**

**You: that doesnt matter anymore ok? here’s what’s gonna happen, we’re gonna become best friends again just because we’re freaking awesome and we’ll do Christmas presents for each other. (sort of planned my Christmas present in June so,,,)**

**Kev!!!!: I’d like that a lot. :)**

**You: and if something’s up that i can fix, u tell me, + vice versa???**

**Kev!!!!: For sure!! 100%, definitely. I really miss you.**

* * *

Connor couldn’t help but sigh as he hugged his phone to his chest. He didn’t even realise how much he’d needed Kevin back until they’d talked again- and they’d barely talked. They needed to catch up. Connor needed to catch up. He needed to just hear him again and go back to their laughter.

**Instagram: thispriceisright started a live video. Watch it before it ends!**

If Connor had pressed on that notification any more forcefully, his phone would’ve snapped. He was the first one on there, and requested to join. Kevin let him once they got to about 1000 viewers. Connor thought that was daunting, but after about five minutes, they were well beyond the five million mark.

“Okay, so hi everyone who has just joined! As you probably now, I’m Kevin. And today, my very best friend from Ogden, UT is joining me. Not that Arnold isn’t my best friend or anything, but Arnold lives in Salt Lake too, so. Okay, I’m gonna shut up, say hi to Connor McKinley! You probably remember the whole coming out thing so he doesn’t need much more of an intro.” Kevin laughed at himself, adjusting his glasses and tilting his head to the side.

“Um. Hi...everyone? I feel like you need a name. I feel so awkward right now, I’ve never done this before, I’m sorry!” Connor’s face was bright red, and many of the comments pouring in noted this. “So, um. Yeah, I know I’m blushing. I’m ginger, it happens.” he continued to talk to the camera while hiding his face, smile as big as ever. This felt so right. When he started talking to Kevin and they fell back into their routine of teasing mixed in with flirting? That was when Connor knew texting him was worth it.

“Hey, hey, wait, what’s ‘McPriceley’ mean?” Connor frowned, brows furrowed as he scrolled through the comments of that same word. #McPriceley tended to be the most popular choice. “McKinley’s my name and Price is...oh.”

Connor just looked helplessly to Kevin, who had a small smile on his face as he seemingly scrolled through the various comments. “Con, they love you, and they now think we’re dating.”

The comments blew up again as Kevin mentioned dating, and of course, it was the perfect time for Connor’s dad to walk in.

“What the hell kind of noise do you think you’re making up here? It’s a bedroom, not a nightclub.”

Connor silenced his phone, left the stream, and pushed it under his bed instinctively, scrambling to his feet. “Dad, I—“

“No, you tell me who that is now. I’ve been tolerant, young man, letting you have your...your little friends over,” Steven McKinley sneered, disgusted at how close Chris and Connor were. “And now I come upstairs to talk to my son, and I hear that he’s dating a boy?”

“No, Dad, that’s not what happened! Let me—“

“No, you let me explain. Heavenly Father did not make you like that. It is disgusting, and wrong, and I will not stand by while my first son is...is a faggot. What do I tell your brothers, hm?”

“Please!” Connor was close to tears, hands twisted up in his shirt as he stammered.

“No, Connor. It’s disgusting! You know you have two younger brothers who look up to you, you will not corrupt them under this roof. Your cousins are here, you queer, and you do not pull stunts like this where everyone hears!”

“That’s not what it was, he’s my friend!”

“Friend my ass! I let you sit around texting him all day. I think to myself, no, it’s okay, he’s my son, he wouldn’t do that. He knows he can’t do that.” Steven stepped forward, jabbing a finger into Connor’s chest and staring him in the eye. “You, Connor James McKinley, are a despicable little faggot and I am ashamed to call you my son. Phone. Now.”

Connor simply nodded weakly, getting to his knees on autopilot and picking up his phone. Slowly, he turned it over while standing to make sure nothing suggestive had come to his lock screen. He was met with Kevin’s face, pale and wide eyed like he’d seen a ghost. All he could do was hit at the ‘end’ button once more, feeling sick to his stomach as he gave his phone to his dad.

“You won’t have this until after Christmas.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you’re spending your holiday at church. You’re volunteering.”

“Absolutely.”

“You disgust me.”

* * *

 Connor still managed to send a Christmas present to Kevin. It wasn’t the huge hamper he’d planned, but it was a personal gesture. He sent off CDs and books relating to his top five favorite musicals, thanks to the one time Kevin had expressed an interest. Not only that, but he’d jokingly made four oversized coupons with ‘redeem for present’ emblazoned on them in green glitter paint. Connor’s mission was very soon. He’d miss Kevin’s 19th and 20th, and the two Christmases in between.

He wasn’t expecting presents in return, not after the mix-up with his father, so when he checked the mail after returning from church a few days after Christmas, you could imagine Connor’s surprise.

A letter. A...relatively small letter with the return address matching Kevin’s. Connor took it and ran upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door and running the shower as he opened it. He couldn’t bring himself to read the letter yet, so went for the jolly red wrapping paper, tearing it as quietly as he could.

Another hand drawn coupon. Dang it! He should’ve known they’d do something similar, now his present was going to seem awful. Tentatively, Connor turned it over. ‘Redeem to come see your best friend for a week!!!!!’

Connor could’ve fainted there and then. Technically, he was allowed his phone again now, but couldn’t bring himself to ask for it. Now he’d have to.

“Dad. Could I have my phone back now? It’s December 29th, basically the new year.” Connor asked quietly, eyes looking at his father’s feet as he stood before the man’s desk. This was worse than standing in the principal’s office. When the device was placed before him, he slowly took it, hiding his grin. “Thank you, dad.”

The differences were evident as soon as Connor unlocked it. Kevin’s contact was gone from his phone. Instagram, Snapchat, and Skype had been deleted. Chris’ contact was no longer Poptarts<3, it was Christopher. Connor tried to download Instagram again, and it asked him first for his password, then his father’s.

He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again: if anything funky happens, it’s because I’ve published on mobile, so let me know!!


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! Also I’m in bed publishing on mobile so my formatting sucks probably. Thank you so much for coming back and reading this each time- it makes me so happy! I’m glad people are enjoying reading something I’ve written.

Connor was 18. Then he was 19, and time seemed to speed up all at once after his birthday. He only got presents for his mission anyway, (His least favorite being a black suitcase to replace ‘that disgusting old pink one’. Thanks to his Nana.) He was still locked out of pretty much everything; even Chris wasn’t allowed over without an adult there; he had no way of getting to Kevin. Kevin, who didn’t need to know about how his dad hated him from the day he chose going to Rebecca’s dance recital over a Denver Broncos game. Kevin, who didn’t deserve to hear what his dad had said. Kevin, who was absolutely freaking perfect in every single way. He needed to speak to him again, but why would anyone want to after witnessing...that?

“Connor, baby, there’s a letter for you.” His mom came into his room a few days before his birthday, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. That was all she seemed to do lately. She sat by, looking out for Connor in the sickeningly sweet way only a mother could. She was always touching him, always calling him baby or honey or sweetheart like nothing was wrong.

“Has Steven read it?”

He could hear his mom sigh, and almost regretted not calling Steven his dad. But his dad wasn’t a father to him like he was to Rebecca, or to the twins. He definitely didn’t like Connor being a part of the family, so he wouldn’t be.

“No, Daddy hasn’t read it. It’s on the dining table, okay?”

Then Connor was alone again, sat shirtless on his bed until some part of his brain vaguely registered that the dining table wasn’t in his room. He stood with a loud groan, pulling a shirt from his dresser and putting it on. He didn’t know what it was and, quite frankly, he didn’t care. Ignoring the fifteen or so unread messages from Chris, Connor shoved his phone into his back pocket and made a beeline for the dining room. He said a little thank you prayer when he saw it was empty, and grabbed the letter, taking it into the living room to open.

“So? What does it say?” His mom was there watching excitedly. So was Steven, and the twins. Something was definitely going on.

“Why are you so excited?” Connor frowned, a little suspicious as he sat down.

“Look at the return address, dummy.”

“Aaron! Oh, I’m sorry, Con, but you do need to look there.” Aaron looked disheartened as he was scolded, but sat forward once more as Connor turned the letter over.

“Okay, you guys are seriously weirding me out now. You better stop or I’m opening it in my room.” he warned, not looking at his dad. “Oh.”

It was from the training centre. That explained the whole weirdness of the situation.

“Open it! I want your bedroom!”

“C’mon, Isaac, I’m your favorite brother,” Connor mumbled, tearing the envelope open ungracefully and pulling the letter out. “No pressure, huh?” he rolled his eyes, and started reading. Then he read it again. Then a third time, just to stall before he finally looked up.

“So?” his dad spoke up. They locked eyes for a moment, and Connor had to look down again or else he was sure he’d be sick.

“Africa.” he managed to get out, sounding a little choked. “Uganda.”

“Is that it?”

Connor read a little further down.  
District Leader. He was District Leader. If that didn’t make Steven proud, then Connor might as well move to Uganda permanently. “District Leader.”

The letter was quickly taken from his hands for his mom to read, Steven looking surprisingly happy as he read over her shoulder. Maybe...maybe he could just ask to have the passcode taken off. Maybe he could speak to Kevin- just to let him know that he’d be in some random, rural part of Africa.

“District Leader! Oh, well done, honey, I knew all your work would pay off!” his mom was hugging him tight, cradling his head. Connor knew what it was: it was covering his eyes from his father as he stood.

“Phone.”

He had handed it over before his mom could intervene.

“Proud of you.” were the only words Connor got when his phone was returned- restriction free.

When he was finally allowed to go, Connor ignored the frantic texts from Chris. He only had one person on his mind and it certainly wasn’t Heavenly Father.

Kevin had blocked him. Someone didn’t just go from having 104 posts to none, and he couldn’t follow him. So what the heck was up?

* * *

**You: cHRIS I NEED TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW**

**Christopher: SO NOW YOU REPLY?**

**Christopher: NOTHING ELSE TO SAY? NO HEY MISSION BROTHER IM SO READY TO SPEND TWO YEARS IN UGANDA W YOU??**

**You: it said we’re partners???**

**Christopher: on the back of the letter dummy it was double sided**

**You: oh my gosh we’re partners!!!!**

**You: !!!!! Ok bUT MY DAD TOOK THE THINGS OFF MY PHONE BECAUSE IM DISTRICT LEADER BUT KEVIN HAS BLOCKED ME ON INSTAGRAM AND IDK WHY SO GIVE ME YOUR LOG IN**

* * *

 

Two minutes later, Connor was freaking out as he went onto Kevin’s profile. The first post he missed had a caption about what had happened on his livestream and how he hated it. The next post (that wasn’t a modelling photo) was the cutest selfie: a shirtless Kevin with his glasses, bed hair, and a set of cartoon puppy ears and a nose.

_Okay I’m putting it in this caption purely because Connor might skip over it SO: I’m blocking him because I won’t be able to NOT post about everything I’m doing for his birthday but it’s a surprise!!!! I just want to make him happy after everything so hopefully you guys can help me keep this a secret!! I love you!! <33_

Connor clicked away from that post immediately. Pro: Kevin hadn’t blocked him because he hated him. Con: well...what was the con? He may have accidentally ruined a surprise?

**Instagram: thispriceisright started a live video. Watch it before it ends!**

Before he even registered that he might be ruining it even more, Connor clicked onto it and requested to join.

“Oh, hey guys! Connor’s...his friend Chris is requesting to join. Okay, Chris, I’m gonna let you but do not tell Connor what I’m d— Connor?”

He didn’t know how he was going to say it anymore. Connor had planned to just be outright and plan and say he was going to Uganda for his mission. When he saw Kevin’s face though? When he saw his grin turn to a look of horror, then shock, then pure sadness? It made him want to cry.

“Hey, everyone.” Connor waved gently, trying to keep his smile from looking like the most pitiful thing in Utah. “Uh, here’s the thing. I’m gonna need to borrow Kevin for a little while. I mean, my phone reset...no, okay, my dad deleted everything so I don’t even have his number to text him, and obviously he blocked me,” he laughed tearily, wiping at his eyes, “which I actually sort of appreciate. But I haven’t spoken to him in almost two months and…” Connor swallowed thickly as his voice cracked, fighting back the lump in his throat.

Two years without speaking to Kevin. In fact, two years and a couple months, seeing as Kevin’s mission would be longer than his. That was a heck of a time, and he didn’t know how he’d manage if he could barely go a month or two without breaking down.

“I know where I’m going for my mission!”

Kevin’s face dropped. The livestream ended abruptly, and Connor logged out of Chris’ account, after saying another mental thank you to God.

* * *

 

**thispriceisright: Connor, I am so so sorry, I can’t even say how sorry I am because I shouldn’t have blocked you. I shouldn’t have said that we were dating either so I just need to get that out of the way!!!!**

**thispriceisright: Anyways, tell me where you’re going. Please.**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: it’s okay!!!! my dad is just a major homophobic… homophobe idk i don’t want to say anything bad like that since i only just got my full phone stuff back**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: i mean you can tell it was bad because i sort of wanted to cry when i read the letter but hey**

**ohlookitsconnorwow: you’re talking to district leader mckinley??? of uganda district nine :///////**

**thispriceisright: Uganda? Like, Africa? Oh man. I’m gonna FaceTime you.**

* * *

 

“Kevin.” Connor sighed in relief when his phone lit up. He added it to his contacts straight away as ‘model boy ;)’ and then answered, grinning wide and rubbing at his eyes vigorously. He could pass the redness off as leftover sunburn that just wouldn’t go away. Maybe...hopefully he’d believe that. Having his dad walk in to Kevin and Connor crying over each other wouldn’t give the best impression. “I’ve missed you so much, honestly. I’m really sorry for causing such a scene.”

Kevin’s grin was wide, but wobbly. “No, it’s okay! It wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t have let them start saying things like that, and I definitely shouldn’t have said stuff about us dating. I...let’s just talk. Uganda?”

“Uganda. Hence the mock coupons in your Christmas present, since I’m leaving and I’ll miss your birthdays and the next two Christmases. We can use them when I’m back.”

“When,” Connor watched on helplessly as Kevin coughed and looked down, “sorry. When do you leave?”

“I fly out February 12th.. Salt Lake City International. I was going to ask- do you think that maybe you’d be able to come and see me? At the airport?” Connor was really pushing it now. It was selfish, asking for their first meeting to be for a few moments in front of his parents, heavily censored. “I know it sounds like it’d be a really bad time to meet, but I won’t get to take my phone so it’ll be the only way to see you or to talk to you on that day.

Kevin’s face, however, lit up at the very idea. “Of course! Absolutely! I have to meet you, and I’m not waiting for both of our missions, and college and stuff assuming you’re out of state. Ugh. I’d love to.” he made a heart shape out of his hands and put it right in front of the camera.

Connor could’ve swooned right then and there, but he didn’t. Not until Kevin spilled some water on his shirt and changed it in full view of the camera. (“You don’t mind, do you? We’re both dudes.”)

(Then Kevin took photos of his blushing, tongue tied best friend and posted them on Instagram. The caption? _McPriceley is back, only 100% platonic and ready to fight Homophobic Dads™. Also Connor is sort of going to Uganda for his mission next month so like he’ll be gone again :/// I love him so much it’s wild like he’s the best person._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was just rambling like??? what even happened did I just make you read 1700+ words of pure bullshit


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Thank you so much for 500 reads, I’m so glad people enjoy this enough to keep coming back :) alas, school has started, so updates will be much more infrequent. Also, I’m publishing on my phone and have had a bad few days so please just tell me if the chapter sucks. If my writing sucks? I don’t give a shit, tell me!!!

January 21st, and Connor felt absolutely no different than usual. He woke up at 2am, then went back to sleep, then woke up once more at around 11am. He slept through his alarm- which was no surprise- but woke up to his phone repeatedly blaring out alerts, all from Instagram. That was no surprise either, considering Kevin had had to block him to hide what he’d planned. When he finally decided that enough was enough and opened the app, Connor was...actually surprised. Very surprised, and close to tears- happy ones, of course.

Okay, he knew Kevin wasn’t exactly anonymous. He wasn’t famous, per se, either. But he was well-known, and ended up at a lot of events. Clearly, he had friends in high places if he was able to pull this off. ‘This’ being Connor’s birthday present. ‘This’ being mentions from many of his favorite actors, and happy birthday videos from the casts of The Lion King, Waitress, and School of Rock- three of the five shows he’d recommended as his favorite to Kevin. He was so...Connor didn’t even know, Kevin just outdid himself there. How did he even do that?

**thispriceisright: OK WHEN YOU READ THIS: OPEN SKYPE ON YOUR LAPTOP. NOT YOUR PHONE, SINCE I WILL SEND A MESSAGE THAT I WANT YOU TO PRINT AND TAKE TO UGANDA!!!**

 Connor’s smile grew just reading that message. Kevin really had thought of everything. He was so thoughtful. And sweet. And kind, and generous, and every other word in the book. Skype didn’t take that long to load up, and Connor was met with an essay. Seriously. He had to scroll at least four times to get to the start of it, and started to read.

_Happy birthday Connor!! There’s nobody else I would’ve liked to talk to more since last June. You’re my best friend, and I just love you so much. It’s actually wild how much I’ve loved talking to you??? You’re the best and you deserve everything pure and good in the world? I need you to print this and take it to Uganda, since it’ll probably be a little harder to convert them than it would be to convert people here, and I know you’ll get disheartened if that’s true because you just want to help people. So I’m gonna write everything I love about you. You’re so kind it’s unreal? I’ve literally never seen or heard you get mad at anyone, and you’re so sweet. You’re an amazingly generous person and you have the biggest heart ever. It makes me want to reach through my phone and give you the biggest hug in the world. Like. I’m so happy I met you, even if we haven’t met. I’m happy you happened to think I was cute (jOKING) and follow me then come out, and I’m happy I was bored and stalked your account and I wasn’t even looking for you, I just sort of met you. It’s like a Disney movie! Ugh, you could so play Peter Pan at Disney. I’d visit the park every day if you did. I’m getting sidetracked but hopefully this will make you laugh a few months down the line? I hope so since I sure as heck can’t FaceTime you. I don’t want your dad picking up going all karate on me. But, uh. Your mission is obviously gonna be hard and stuff, and I just want to make sure you know that God loves you. (Me too, but Heavenly Father a little more, I guess.) So if anyone tries to do a Homophobe™, I’ll mentally fight them. And you should totally get Chris to fight them for you. Just saying. (Ok I’m going off track sorry!!) I really hope those people made you happy, and you were right- The Lion King IS an amazing show. I swear we’ll see it one day. That’s something I’m promising since I won’t see you for Christmas or your birthday. Okay? Then you can stay there and do all your amazing dances and get cast in some awesome shows. Happy 20th birthday for next year, by the way. And 21st, since I’ll be on my mission then which is a little wild. I hope you have the best missionaries out there with you who give you amazing birthdays since you really deserve it. Ugh, I need to stop before I get all emotional because that’ll just set you off and if you cry, I want to be the one comforting you. I’m gonna stop myself now before this uses all your paper when you print it so. TLDR: I love you so so so much, you’re the best friend ever, baptise some freaking Ugandans and kick Homophobic butt. Also I love The Lion King. <3 _

Connor definitely cried as he read it. Then cried when he’d printed it and folded it, pushing it into the shirt pocket of what he’d be wearing when he left. His name tag stuck out slightly because of it, and it suddenly made everything feel a lot more real. January 21st. February 12th. 22 days.

That wasn’t even a month.

* * *

His flight was at 5:45am. He got the text at 11:40pm the day before.

**model boy ;): Connor I don’t even know how to say this**

**model boy ;): I’m really ashamed of myself and to be honest, freaking heartbroken**

**model boy ;): My mom literally JUST told me that I’m working tomorrow, even though I asked her months ago. And I’ve got to be there for 6, so we can’t come see you**

**model boy ;): Oh my goodness I hate this so much. I love you a lot. You’re my best friend. You’re going to be an amazing district leader, and remember to write me letters.**

**You: it’s ok !! don’t worry about it!!!! honestly ill be fine you dont have to see me**

**You: you’re my best friend too dont worry i could NEVER forget to write you**

Then that was it. His mom gave a gentle warning through the door about how tired he’d be if he didn’t sleep then. It was strange how his last words to Kevin for two and a bit years could be so mundane. So normal, like they’d talk again tomorrow. However, when Connor woke the next day, his phone was already gone from his room. In its place? A small post-it note with hugs and kisses from his parents. He felt sick, but put on a brave face, treating his uniform as armour to prepare.

The ride to the airport was a blur. It was all one big blur until finally, it was himself, Chris, and a few other boys in a hut for the next two years. Was this really it?

“Okay, I know it’s only the end of our first week here, and we’re all feeling slightly disheartened but Elder Thomas and I are making a trip to Kampala today. Please try to function normally while we’re gone.”

Even the bus ride to the capital was a blur. What they did while they were there, however? That was distinct in Connor’s mind. There were no stamps. Chris had to take him to an alley at one point and help him breathe- there were no stamps. None. He must’ve rushed in and out of every shop during their small amount of spare time.

“You don’t understand! I said I’d write first, I promised I wouldn’t forget! Now there aren’t any stamps and-“

“Con, I know. ‘I can’t speak to my boyfriend for two years!’ You’re a drama queen.”

“Kevin is not my boyfriend! We’re friends. Just like me and you are friends. But I can’t speak to him for two entire years! This is a disaster. I’m an awful person.” Connor lamented when resting his head on the window, if you could call it that, of the bus they were currently taking back to Kitguli. Stupid Kitguli. Stupid pathetic awful Uganda, with their crummy no-good postal service. He couldn’t distract himself any other way, so he threw himself into his work once they returned. He didn’t come out of that mood until they got a letter from the mission president concerning two new missionaries.

* * *

“Open it!”

Connor was sat on the couch, elders curled up around him with Chris’ head in his lap. He’d grown so close to these boys in three months…he thought of them as his boys now. They fought, but considering they were all nineteen with raging hormones and at least one of them was gay and a sinner? Nobody had died yet and that was an achievement.

“Give me some space and I will, Elder.” he winked teasingly, already working his thumb under the seal of the envelope. They were all excited of course, but nobody moreso then Connor. He just hid it in case of disappointment. Dragging it out further, he pulled the sheets to his chest, hiding the names.

_Hey, God, I’d do anything to see Kevin Price written on these sheets right now. Just saying._

“Hey, so we have..I’m sorry, guys, excuse us a second.” Chris was on his feet to chase after Connor, who had shoved the letter to the floor and tried to lock himself in the bedroom.

“He’s not coming! I just thought...I thought maybe he would, maybe they’d send the wonderful Kevin Price to a notoriously hard country. Maybe Heavenly Father would listen.” Connor spoke through tears with a smile, laughing at himself at the end. “I was stupid. He doesn’t listen to sinners.” he spat the word out, and Chris’ heart broke when the other finally turned to look at him. His face was red, eyes glassy and wide but brows furrowed down harshly. He knew he couldn’t fix this, but just lay on Connor’s bed behind him and hugged the boy, running a hand through his hair until they fell asleep.

Two weeks later, everyone was ready and expecting the two new brothers. Connor hadn’t bothered to look at their names any more than he had. He now knew of Elder Arnold Cunningham. They’d have name tags regardless of whether he knew their names or not, so there was no need. And frankly, he didn’t want to pay any attention to these elders.

At about midday, there was still no sign, and he allowed himself to relax some more. Connor returned to his room and read his scripture. He always ended up at Alma 39. He was a sinner. He was sexually immoral. He thought of boys doing unspeakable things to him, performing despicable acts. And he touched himself to it.

“The new recruits are here!” he vaguely heard Elder Schrader yell, and he sighed. Time for District Leader McKinley to steal the show.

Connor gave himself one more check over in the mirror before coming to the living area. “Welcome, boys! You must be tired from your flight, Elder Cunningham, Elder…” he knew he should’ve learned his name, since he was too starstruck looking at Kevin’s face.

Wait. Kevin’s face. In Uganda.

Kevin Price was on his mission. There were so many thing Connor wanted to do right then. So he did what he did best: he played it cool, and he fainted.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!! Summer ended and somehow, I wrote more of this while school was in session than during my holiday? Well. Whatever. A lot of my motivation for this chapter came from conversations in comments with @LarryLashton98, but I’m not sure I know how to tag people lmao. Anyways, I feel like my “voice” has changed since the last chapter, so please tell me how you feel and don’t hold anything back in the comments!!!

He’d died. Connor had definitely died. Oh lord, he’d died and he’d gone to Hell. He knew it was Hell because why would Heavenly Father let him go to Heaven? He also knew it was Hell because Kevin was there, and this was bound to be the beginning of a Hell...not-dream? 

Still, if he was down for eternal damnation then maybe he could try and enjoy himself a little. Stretching up, he touched Kevin’s cheek gently. Real life was different now. Real life was stricter. But Kevin’s hand was in his hair after all, so he rolled over sluggishly and shook his body to get comfy, face on Hell-Dream-Kevin’s pants. Stretching his legs out, he moaned, albeit muffled, as they cracked. 

“You’re so gay.”

“What?” Connor rolled over to look upwards at Hell-Dream-Kevin’s face, with something between confusion and a scowl on his own. 

“I said you’re so gay. You’re a disaster gay. The gayest gay. You just put your face on my...y’know.”

“This...is real life?” Connor’s eyes widened, and he felt the color drain from his face. Okay, now he was definitely damned forever. “I hate you.” he pouted. 

“Well, pouting just makes it look like you want me to kiss you.” Kevin beamed, smug grin plastered across his own face, even if it was just teasing. “I can’t believe you fainted. And you didn’t even write to me, you dork! That’s why you’re a disaster gay.” 

Connor still hadn’t gotten over the fact that he’d basically begun to give a blow job to Kevin through his pants. He laughed along with the affectionate titles and the pseudoflirting and everything; it was just so  _ Kevin _ , and now he had Kevin here with him for just under two years and-

“Where’s everybody else?”

“Ch-can I still call him that?” When met with a nod, Kevin carried on. “Chris told them that your crush was too big and we had to be alone or you’d pull a little ‘repression routine’. I don’t know what that means.”

Connor chewed on his lip, sitting up in Kevin’s lap and gently running a hand over his arm. “Um, yeah. That’s sort of my thing. I turn it off now.” he smiled sheepishly. It was easy to see Kevin didn’t like it, which drove a pang of guilt into his stomach. 

“But you just-“

“I never said I was any good…”

“You’re straddling me.”

Connor slid off of Kevin’s lap onto the floor and hugged a knee to his chest, still looking up at the boy. 

“You can’t just ‘turn it off’. I thought that was established when. Y’know.”

“My dad’s not on this continent. It’s my choice and I’m not gonna be gay anymore.”

Kevin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with pursed lips. Connor hated how disappointed he looked; it was his own fault and he didn’t even know why. This was going to be a good thing. For both of them. They wouldn’t get distracted, or...well. Connor didn’t know, but it had to be good. Right?

“You’re meant to be the disaster gay to my disaster bi, though.”

“You can be a disaster bi all you want. I’m just gonna be a disaster...disaster.” Connor hummed with a shrug, standing and tucking his shirt back in. He had to compose himself now, before he let Kevin worm his way in and break down all of the hard work he’d put in. 

(He heard Chris’ teasing voice somewhere in his head reminding him that all he’d done was highlight Alma 39.)

“What’s Chris going to say?”

That wasn’t exactly what he’d expected. 

“What?”

“Well, he’s...you...you guys...y’know.” Connor looked on in amusement as Kevin clasped his hands together dramatically with wide eyes. He tried to take the brunet seriously, and then he snorted. That was the most embarrassing thing he’d done since waking up. 

“Chris is definitely not my boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

A door slamming alerted them to the entrance of Elder Cunningham, who was whistling a happy tune. Connor watched curiously as Arnold looked at him then shuffled over to Kevin, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

“Have you guys made out yet?”

Correction: Flushing red and tugging at his collar with a strangled noise? That. That was the most embarrassing thing he’d done since waking up. Connor cursed his pale skin, and the way Kevin’s face lit up as he laughed. 

“Not yet.” Kevin raised an eyebrow and winked at Connor. “But Elder McKinley says he’s turning it off. He says he’s not gonna be gay because it’s good. What do you think?”

Connor squirmed under the (surprisingly intense) gaze of Elder Cunningham, busying himself as he adjusted the knot of his tie and the zip of his pants.

“That’s kinda dumb. If I were a gay guy, and if Kevin wasn’t my best friend, I’d totally bang him as soon as I could.  _ Especially  _ after knowing him for so long. It’s kinda like Finn and Poe, only you guys have backstory and a big dramatic past that’s…” Arnold trailed off, just to gesture and interlock his fingers, before walking past and heading to his room. 

“You’re meant to be with him at all times.”

“Maybe I’ll get lucky and my district leader will let me bend that rule...among other things.”

“No sex jokes in the mission hut!” Connor threw his hands up in pure exasperation as Chris walked into the room. Many a time had he thanked God for someone as wonderful as Chris existing. “You came just on time, please tell Elder Pr—“

“Hey, Kevin, did I ever tell you about the time Connor called me at, like, two am in tears because you’d put a love heart by his name in one of your posts?”

Kevin’s small chuckle sent Connor wild. “Christopher, I swear to-“

“That’s blasphemy, honey, and also, remember when you were joking about dirty ASMR on a call and Kevin started whispering rude stuff and you got a boner?”

“Chris!” Connor hissed, turning away from Kevin and the couch with hands on his hips. “What the heck? You’re meant to be my friend!” he complained, until the hands on his hips were replaced with larger ones and his breath stuttered. 

“Like this, huh?” Kevin whispered in his ear, hands running up and down his sides slowly. “Welcome to Price ASMR, where it’s my  _ mission _ to spend two years making you come in your pants.”

Swallowing around the bulge in his throat (and willing away the one in his pants), Connor took a step away from the taller man behind him and balled his hands up into his fists. “No fair!” he protested, voice a little  _ too  _ whiny and high pitched to pass him off as unaffected. Look, it wasn’t his fault that Kevin pressing into his behind affected him like that, not that the brunet’s hot breath on his neck made all his hair stand on end. “And what the hell happened to no sex jokes in the mission hut?!”

“That wasn’t a sex joke, that was me offering to get you to come in your pants with a missionary joke. Subtle difference.”

“Kevin, you’re such a smartass, I freaking love it.” Chris beamed, moving Connor to hug the other. That just made Connor scowl more. It was complete and utter betrayal! He’d been outwitted by his two closest friends. 

“Look. I’m straight now. Like. For realsies.”

“What straight male says for realsies?” Elder Church called upon entering the room, making a beeline for the Poptart cupboard. 

“You shush, James! Why were you eavesdropping?” Connor crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively, tapping a foot and turning to face the third person ganging up on him. This move unfortunately left him vulnerable to Kevin (yet again), who moved to hug Connor from behind and pick him up, just holding him tight. “You guys know he was a model right?  _ That’s  _ gayer!”

“Yeah but the difference is that I’m not flickering between on and off. I’m bright neon purple, blue, and pink, honey. Big fat bi.”  

Connor could’ve sworn he died as Kevin put him back on the floor, kissing his cheek and biting the top of his ear with a purr. Before he could even think of a comment to shoot back, his hips were being squeezed and he was left standing in the centre of the living area, mouth gaping and speechless. That was a kiss. That was an actual kiss from a boy he... _ liked.  _ In the past, not now, c’mon. 

“Oh my gosh, James, you guys! Come look! Elder Price broke Elder McKinley! He looks like a goldfish!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, big thank you to @LarryLashton98, and to all of you for sticking with me!!! i’m happy with how this turned out, but let me know everything you think


End file.
